campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake Marshall
Personality He is quiet and lonely. He usually can hide the lonliness, but sometimes people notice it. He is good at hiding his emotions and usually charms his way through life's problems. If that doesn't work he always has his claws and the wind on his side History Drake was born with a disease that made his hair white. The kids at school made fun of him because of this and because he didn't know his dad. His mother was an alcholic and would always come home drunk. One night when he was getting yelled at by his drunk mother when he was eight, Drake shoved her across the room with a gust of wind and knocked her unconcious. Fearing how mad she would be when she woke up, he took a smal backpack of things he would need and decided to run away. For a year he ran, moving from city to city as he kept on running into monsters where he only would escape by sheer luck. Then he met an old man in the current city he was in that owned a small shop. It was filled with all sorts of weapons made of some metal Drake had never seen before. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a pair of gloves and when he tried them on, a set of claws poped out of it. The store owner saw this and said nobody was ever intrested in those so he could have them for free. Drake was shocked but accepted them and kept them on wherever he went because they made him feel safer and after awhile he learned he could kill monsters with it. Eventually, he met another halfblood who told him about a place called Camp Izanagi. At first, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go, as he had never had trouble dealing with monsters or living on his own. Until, one day, a pack of oni ambushed him and scratched him deeply on his back. He managed to fend him off but was deeply injured. He eventually made it to Camp Izanagi to get better but still has a scar on his back from it. Powers Offensive #Children of Fujin have the ability to create powerful gusts of wind, however, the stronger the gust, the more it drains them. #Children of Fujin have the ability to send a small gust which will cause anyone effected to lose their balance and fall; after the effects have worn off, a person is immune to further effects of this for a moderate time. Defensive #Children of Fujin have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two to three time the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Fujin have the ability to create a small tornado, about the size of the user, which can be used to block projectile attacks for a short time. Passive #Children of Fujin have innate speed, especially when flying. #Children of Fujin have the ability to breathe in large amounts of air and hold it for moderate periods of time. Supplementary #Children of Fujin have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Fujin have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; conversely this can also be used to slow the movements or attacks of others. #Children of Fujin have the ability to summon a wind bag that, when opened, is able to blow strong gusts of wind which can be used for a multitude of purposes. #Children of Fujin are able to surround themselves with a tornado/funnel of wind, no more than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, this can be used to block some projectiles or at least slow them down, as well as knock back enemies. They can also use this to surround an enemy, trapping them within the funnel for a short time, the longer the user holds the tornado/wind funnel the more energy it drains. Traits #Children of Fujin are free and harmonious, but tends to be "windy". #Children of Fujin make good meteorologists. Relationships